Something feels off
by Albapride
Summary: Holiday at the Kirkland manor and England finds himself alone with his eldest brother, Scotland. Though it appears to him that something is wrong and he really wishes to help in any way he can. And what's the best way to distract an even more unwelcome visitor that thinks himself a hero. Play nice now.
1. Rise and Shine

**I haven't written a fanfiction in donkeys years so I am a little rusty. **

**Just really been into hetalia lately along with the pairing of Scotland and England, and a bit of America on the side. I'm not fully sure on where I'm going with this story, I do kinda have an idea but really depends if I can follow through with it. So please bare with me.**

**Hetalia isn't mine, neither are the characters, only thing I have is my Scottish pride though think Scotland has stolen it. I. And please excuse some mistakes, typed it up on a tablet and it not really that friendly.**

**So please and thank you for reading.**

* * *

The Kirkland manor stood proud in it's secluded area, forest circling around its arces of land, protecting it from unseen forces. Proud people lived there, the countries of the United Kingdom, sleeping soundly unaware of the day to come. Surprisingly enough the weather was behaving itself and was letting the sun come out. Said sun decided to shine it's light extra brightly in a certain blonde's room.

That blonde scrunched up his face as the sun glared right into his face that he lifted up the covers to hide himself from the intrusion. He didn't want to wake up just yet, speacially when he had his blood brothers staying over for holidays. He did enjoy his time with his brothers but he really wanted some peace which he wasn't recieving. If it wasn't his brother Liam, Northen Ireland, wasn't pranking the maids he would bd hassling everyone when he was drunk, and that wasn't a pretty picture. On the other had Dylan, Wales, wasn't too hard to handle expect when he used his proper full on accent, then you can just forget about it.

Scotland... now thats the brother that England detests the most. Always tripping him up, spilling his tea, any form of torture you can think of he's propably done it. England held his stomach as he remembered a certain event that he would rather forget. It was centuries ago but it stayed with him, along with that weird stirring feeling that always seems to arise when ever he was around Allistor. He thought about how it used to be when he was little, he felt that Scotland was very bipolar towards him. One minute he was playing his violin or harp for him, or curling up on a stump together after playing with the sprites. Then the next moment Scotland was shoving him in the dirt or firing his arrows at him. He really hated that side of his brother and as they continued to grow that side got worse and worse. Nothing he did seem to please him. It even surprised him to this day that one night that his depression was getting the best of him, that Scotland was there to get him back to his feet after seeing America rebel against him.

Arthur shifted in his bed struggling to make himself get up as it would seem he wasn't going to sleep after thinking about the red head. He groaned as he finally managed to get up, grumblung he headed for the shower to start the day off, though it would appear to him that today that it's going to be a long long day.

* * *

Sitting at the breakfast table, Allistor was pondering over the newspaper, trying to keep upto date on his people. He wasn't feeling that well but no way in hell was he going to tell his kid brothers that. He settled the paper down as he swigged the last of his coffee and started to clean up when England padded through.

"Afternoon Arthur" his voice sounded cold but he didn't actually mean it to be.

"It's still morning you twit, it only quarter to eleven," England growled out, if he wasn't happy then, he really wasn't now. "What you doing up anyways? you don't get up until two when you've had a long night of drinking"

"Nae particular reason," washed his hands before reaching into his pocket to get his cigerrettes "we have the place tae ourselves, our brothers have gone out to go do some sort of secret brotherly mission"

England froze where he was in the doorwayunsure if that was good news or not to hear. Allistor and himself hadn't been left alone In a long time, even though they have been around eachother they barely spoken to one another. Sure he was pleased to hear that his older brothers were away but couldn't they have taken Scotland with him! He glanced at his eldest brother to see If he could read what he was thinking on his face. He really wished he hadn't somewhere Inside of him something started to stir, something he hadn't felt in centuries. His brother was taller than him by atleast half a head, so he has always looked up to him in that sense. He shifted on his feet when he stared at his brothers forest green eyes, they seemed sad somehow and he really didn't like that look, he had always seen him to have disapproving, firey, or even anger filled but rarely seen the saddness in them.

"Did they say when they be back?" Arthur tried to hide how paniced he felt right then, so went further Is into the room to busy himself by preparing breakfast.

"Maybe in a few days..." Allistors voice trailed off as Arthur felt his brothers presence right behind him, he didn't dare turn around as Scotland cold hand trailed up his spine to his neck. "Means we can play like we used tae... now wouldn't that be nice"

Scotland left the room after that, leaving his brother to maul over the answer. Only one word sprung to Arthur's mind

"...Shit"


	2. Petty Tiff

**Right so I'm typing this up on my laptop now for this chapter so hopefully I'll make less mistakes, but that isn't always the case. As my mind has some learning difficulty so please bear with me. **

**Also I'm not very good at arguments, so I apologize for it being rather low key.**

* * *

Scotland settled himself onto the couch in the manors especially large spacious living room. He actually hated how spacious it was, preferring his own more small cosy living room instead. He wondered if he should invite Arthur to his at some point so they could get to know one another again, but considering the way his youngest brother looked at him like a frightened rabbit it would be hard to convince him. He started feeling lonely so he lit up his cigar to smoke the feeling away. He got along rather well with Northern Ireland, drinking past midnight, having some fun fisticuffs that always seemed to lead to some facial bruising. He scratched at the stubble that was slowly forming, he just couldn't be bothered shaving when he was on holiday. Wales had joked with him that he would look like a lumberjack if he was ever to grow it out, considering on his off days he would wear plaid and chop wood for the fire. Allistor snickered maybe since he was feeling ill that he'll let it grow out just to see, hopefully not to be nagged by Arthur to clean himself up, he could be a real buzz kill.

He continued to brood when Arthur came in, all high and mighty as always. He shifted himself to be more comfortable so that any illness he was going through wasn't to be noticed. Laying his arms across the back and the arm of the couch and his leg angled enough so that his ankle was resting on top of his other leg. The most relaxed position he knew to be in so that he could still smoke without too much and not to look to menacing to his brother. Arthur seated himself across from Allistor on the bucket chair that seemed to make him look rather small to Scotland. He smiled behind his hand as he took a drag of his cigar, He missed the little rabbit , seeing him small in the chair reminded him of long ago when he could barely climb up to seat himself upon it and that Allistor had to pick him up and place him on it to help.

"Wha'cha reading dunderhead?" He smirked as he saw his brother's ears go red. He couldn't help himself bully his brother a little when his reactions were cute to him.

"A very complicated book, which you wouldn't be able to understand." Allistor's eye twitched, he may call other people idiots but he said it with affection not with implication. He really didn't like his brother implying that he was an idiot.

"Why don't ye try me?"

"Rather not waste my time" Arthur glanced up to see his brother's neck turn red. He nibbled the inside of his lip, he wasn't really looking for a fight with his brother but it was something about him that always brought it about. "Maybe I will read a book for 5 year olds to you at some point when I'm free"

He waited for a violent act out from his brother but it never came, he watched him fume silently as he puffed at the cigar. Arthur furrowed his brow; it made him feel off that his brother wasn't acting like himself, even more so when he didn't flick his cigar in his direction. He continued to watch Scotland silently trying to figure it out what it was that he was hiding. Allistor glanced over to see Arthur staring at him which pissed him off greatly. His brother's idiot looking face looking at him with concern, he shouldn't be looking at him like that, should be with contempt and disgust.

"tch... shove it up yer arse" Allistor growled as he got up from his seat and stumped out his cigar. The sudden action made Arthur sit up straight to attention ready to coil back if his brother decided to hurt him. Normally he wouldn't wish this action upon himself but at least it would mean that Allistor was okay and that he didn't need to worry about him.

"I rather not thank you," He tried to hold back the question to ask him if he was alright, he felt that he would just be lied to if he did and that would be the end of it. "Now what are you doing? you wanker"

"None of yer beeswax" Scotland stomped over to where England was sitting and rested his hands on either side of the chair, leaning up close to his face. Arthur twitched his nose as his brother's breath tickled his face. Allistor's smirk turned into a menacing one. "Though you could do something fer me Artie"

"W...What would that be?" Arthur tried to stay composed under his brother's huge body. He growled at himself for stuttering when asking the question, he didn't like how helpless he became either. He dealt with Scotland again and again trashing each other when it came to their wars. He didn't like doing it but he had to do it for his people and he figured it had been the same for his brother. He stared into his eyes, looked at him dead on, his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"Well like I had said earlier... why don't we have fun like the olden days, I'm sure ma bow is in this manor somewhere," Allistor moved his hand lightly through his brother's hair "ye can wear yer bunny ears again"

Arthur stiffened at his brothers touch, but tried so much not to shrink back terrified. He only played rabbit when he was younger as he trusted that Scotland wouldn't hurt him and when he did get hit that Scotland would apologize and tend to the wound. With the look in his brother's eyes he really couldn't be sure that he would take as much care as he used to.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Yer just gonna have tae trust me that I won't little rabbit" Scotland felt a bit of spark come back to him, he felt better for dominating England, so hoped that the chase would do him some good possibly get him to be his old self again. "Run fast for me little brother of mine otherwise I think I might have rabbit for dinner"


	3. Bunny Hunt

**Kinda surprisingly really proud of the way this chapter turned out. Though I really do hope that anyone reading this are okay with the way I'm writing Arthur and Allistor, normally I wouldn't give two hoots but for some reason this time I actually care on where this is going and what people actually think of it. Please if you have the time, please leave a review so I know that I'm doing some good to these characters. Please and thank you**

* * *

Arthur grimaced as he raided though his old chest of past clothes. Why on Earth he agreed to being chased was beyond him. Grumbling he folded little cloaks and tunics into a proper order as to make it easier for him to find things.

"Bloody Scottish bastard" he growled as he shifted the chest back into the closet failing to find his old rabbit ears. He checked the back of his closet to find one of his cloaks that he could wear. Apparently Allistor wanted it to be really like the old times that he even had to wear a flowy tunic as well. He managed to find a suitable cloak that he didn't mind getting wrecked one way or another. He sighed feeling like such a wimp not standing up to his brother and having to do this, but after seeing the spark in Scotland's eyes show brightly again he couldn't help but agree to it. If he wanted to see his brother get better he himself had to make some sacrifices. Though he'd prefer it if he was sacrificing while wearing trousers instead of the tunic. Twitching his nose he found the tunic and started getting dressed when Scotland decided to stroll in without knocking.

"Knock knock I'm here," Allistor leaned against the closet's door way and watched as Arthur fell backwards into a pile of clothes. "Auch ye wee klutz"

England scrambled to sit up properly and sort his tunic out so he wasn't flashing anything. He glared up at his brother only for his jaw to fall. Scotland managed to find a similar outfit to his old one; his forest green cape hung loose, a light blue tunic hidden under a brown leather vest that showed how fine his form was, navy trousers tucked into his navy knee high pirate boots finished the look. He snapped his mouth shut when he caught himself staring, he really disliked that his brother could pull off the look so well. He shook his head when dirty thoughts started to creep in, he stood up as he felt Scotland's eyes on him.

"Stop being a pervert Alba an let me get changed in peace" He turned around and chewed his lip again not sure why he called Allistor Alba he hadn't used that name in years, he decided it was cause of the clothes.

"Alba eh? ... Hmm" Scotland muttered it to himself as a slight smile twitched at his lips but never fully formed. He missed the times when his brother's called him that. The only one that really calls him that anymore is Liam but only when he's drunk and feeling bit more friendly. He watched Arthur dress despite his brother comment about being a pervert, well he was one but he didn't need to know that. He hadn't seen Arthur in ages he just wanted to know how well he developed. See if catching him made it more worthwhile if there was more meat to be had. He walked over to his brother and turned him back towards him to help him with his cape. He glanced at his brothers face to see the surprise in his face, he furrowed his brows as he didn't think him acting kind was that rare of an occurrence, but then again he was pretty much asking for his brother to run for him to hunt so it made a bit more sense then. After he sorted Arthur's cape he reached around to grab the lop bunny ears from his back pocket and placed them onto of his brother's head. "Make sure to hop fast little rabbit so I don't have tae eat ye"

Arthur gulped as he saw Allistor lick his canine a little before smirking. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Little lop bunny Arthur ran through the forest to get away from his brother. He had a ten minute head start but he wasn't sure if the Scotsmen would keep his word. It been awhile since he wondered through the forest that surrounded the manor. Clutching his cape so it wouldn't fall he hopped over the roots of the over grown trees and let his feet guide him to safety. He started to remember what it was like for him when he was little like this.

"_Waaah Alba! That almost hit me!" he whaled at his brother as a few more arrows flew past him into a tree making him squeak and start to run again._

"You just gotta watch out Artie! Common! Quick like a bunny Artie ye can dae it!" Scotland laughed as he enjoyed himself as he stood upon a rock with his bow and arrow out stretched ready to aim for when he saw Arthur again.

"Alba! Alba! Nnngh!" Arthur tripped over one of the large roots causing him to hit the ground with a thud and himself to start crying out. He hadn't realised that if he hadn't tripped then that his brother would have gotten him right in the shoulder.

"_Artie! Are ye awight!?" Allistor came rushing over after releasing his last arrow thinking that he had actually hit his brother. Frantically he fussed over his brother, rolling him over to check that he was alright and that he hadn't gotten him. With a sigh he grinned at his brother ruffling his hair as he did so. "Ah ye klutz! Ye shoulda watched where ye were going ye dunderhead" _

"_Alba it hurts, it hurts, it really hurts," he kept crying his eyes out, rubbing his tears away only for new ones to form. Allistor checked him over once again to find that Arthur's knee was grazed and wasn't looking to pretty. He brought his cape around to tear some of it of so that he could wrap up the graze, thanking that it was only really a small one. "Ah brother your cape! Why did you do that?"_

"_To wrap ye up that's why ye eejit, we'll get it cleaned up when we get back to the manor awight. Do ye think yer able to get onto my back Artie?" He watched as his brother nod his head in reply, so he turned his back to him and put his arms out so that Arthur could climb onto his back. He did so slowly with muffled whimpers but eventually he did manage to get onto his back. "Right hold on tight to me Artie, ye been brave, let me take care of ye" _

_Arthur did as he was told an clung onto him, Allistor stood up and shifted his weight so he could carry him better. To keep his brother's mind off of the graze he recalled some humorous stories about what he and francy pants got up to at Francis house. It worked its magic as by the time they got back to the manor Arthur didn't feel anything but the love for his brother. _

Something that he really didn't feel right now as he continued to run amongst the tree's looking for that safe place before Allistor caught up to him.

* * *

Scotland stalked the woods quickly as he could. He missed the thrill of the chase, he never really got to do it anymore, well it didn't help that no one really wanted to play the game and those that did it just didn't feel right to him. So he gave up on the chase as it would seem it had to be Arthur or nothing. He guessed that it was just a special little game for them two to play. Slowly but surely he picked up on his brother's tracks and started following them on full alert as he wasn't too sure if Arthur would suddenly decide to get his own back. He smirked at the idea, he had felt it earlier that Arthur was still a bit scared of him, but doesn't mean that he would underestimate him. His ears perked at the sound of a twig snapping that he turned on his heel rather quickly to see a stag staring down at him in his crouched position. He blinked startled to see the guardian of their woods show himself to him it had been such a long time since he was able to see him. Lowering his weapon he slowly stood up to see the stag eye to eye only to bow to show his respect for the creature.

England shrank behind a thick tree trunk, shocked to see that Scotland had caught up to him so quickly. He eyed his brother carefully while he bowed towards the beautiful stag of the forest. Same as him it been a long time ago since he saw the stag. It meant a lot to both of them to see him again. He wanted to go over to show his respect as well but wasn't too sure how Allistor would react to that with the way he been acting lately. He watched as Allistor reached out with his hand to stroke the stag's head ever so gently. He saw the smile spread across his brother's face, a genuine smile, something that he thought was lost centuries ago. He clutched his hand to his chest as that strange thing started to stir again in response to the smile. He wasn't too sure how he should be reacting to this. He scrunched his nose and shook his head instead so that he would stop thinking. When he returned to see what Allistor was doing he jumped when Allistor was right in front of him with an arrow pointing directly at his face.

"It rude tae stare ye know that?" he said it with such a menacing grin that Arthur stumbled as he tried to retreat backwards only to end up falling on his ass. He ended up bringing his leg up an along the rough edge stone causing there to be a long shallow cut across it. He sharply inhaled his breathe as he wanted badly to whimper but he didn't want to cry in front of him. Allistor frowned deeply as he lowered his weapon once again that he placed it on the ground as he crouched down to check Arthur's leg. "Ye really are a dunderhead Klutz"

"Shove it blockhead," Arthur winced as Allistor pressed a little against the wound making him growl and glare at him. "You bloody wanker what you do that for?"

He received only silence as Allistor tended to his wound, tearing at his cape to wrap his leg like he had done many a time before. He inspected his handy work to make sure it was tied enough to not move while he did. "Well at least ye grew up a bit and not much of a Jessie now, come on and get on my back, I'll take ye home"

Arthur blinked as Allistor turned around so that his back was to him. He felt strange being in this situation again, he wondered if it was the same for him as well but he wasn't going to ask. Gingerly he managed to shift himself and climbed onto Allistor's back like old times. He wrapped his arms gently around his brother's neck as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's legs to help with support. When he felt that Arthur was holding onto him tight enough he got up and started heading towards the manor. The both kept silent as he walked back through the woods only an occasional whimper escaped Arthur's lips. He knew it wouldn't be like how it used to be but for this to happen it felt like a little comfort. That maybe they could be like they used to be, the little spark of hope was there, it would only be a matter of time for it too fully blossom into something more.


	4. Fever Pitch

**I can't believe how well this is actually turning out and that I've been writing so many chapters already. Rather pleased with myself and I hope that it continues like this.**

* * *

Scotland dropped England on to the couch causing an oomph to escape past his lips as Allistor proceeded to go get the first aid kit leaving his brother to himself to muse. It gnawed at him to see his eldest acting like this, he really couldn't figure out what to do with himself. Wither to play nice and just go along with it till his brother was ready to talk or just have a go at him for confusing him so much. At the same time he wanted to know what the stag told him as it was such an a rare occurrence to see the majestic creature appear to them nowadays, but then again it was a rare occurrence for them to be staying at the manor as well. He lifted the tunic up enough to inspect the damage that he inflected upon himself only to feel himself start to get dizzy, he really shouldn't have looked. Before he let himself faint like a princess, Allistor came through with the kit and a bowl of lukewarm water. He settled himself in front of Arthur by sitting on the coffee table so that he could look at his leg and start cleaning it up before putting the bandages on. Fair enough they were countries and healed rather quickly but there was no point in taking an unnecessary risk of infection. Arthur shifted himself uncomfortably as his leg was nestled between his brother's and his foot was really rather close to a vital area. Though he figured if Allistor did something wrong that it would be the best place to keep it. To break the silence he figured it would be best to ask the question.

"Allistor what did the stag tell you?" Allistor looked up to see Arthur staring at him intently as he was tending to the wound. "Well?"

"For me tae know and for ye tae guess" he smirked as he saw his brother's face frown and crease. "I'll tell ye if yer right or no"

"To stop picking on your younger brother?" he received a snort in reply.

"You fought me just as much as I had fought you, so nah it wasnie that" He tilted his head back down to concentrate on cleaning up the wound.

"You still picked on me before those events occurred" Arthur muttered under his breath as he continued to stare at what he was doing to his leg. He started to chew the inside of his lip again, a nervous habit that seemed to be coming up more often than he would like. Since they seemed to be acting rather civil right now he wondered if he should risk it. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why dae ye think there's something wrong with me?"

"You're not acting like yourself"

"And myself would be?"

"Arrogant, barbaric, vulgar, Scotch drunk, abusive, menacing, and creepy, sheep shagger and pain in the arse pervert"

"Aye... I guess that something I used to be" He frowned, he didn't feel like anymore, being centuries old it must have calmed him since he himself haven't seen a war since the Nazi Germans bombed very important cities in his country. He was furious at Germany for doing such a thing but he didn't blame him. He felt that he got along with most countries since he was Scottish and some really swooned at the accent, but then again they swoon at English accents and most would prefer to avoid them. Maybe he was really ill but like hell would he admit to that. He leant down towards the wound on his brother's and slowly trailed his tongue along it to catch the blood that was freshly made from him gripping Arthur's leg a bit tightly to get at it. He smirked as he leant back to see his brother's face grimace at his actions. "That something more like me?"

"Nngh... yes that's more like you" He scrunched his nose as he felt a slight sting when Allistor was trailing his wound. Ignoring the fact that he felt a certain arousal towards the action. "So what is wrong with you? I haven't seen you like this before"

"Dinnie worry your head about it," Scotland finished wrapping up his brother's leg and laid a gentle kiss upon it before gently lowering it down onto the carpet. "But I have tae say that I have never shagged a sheep, some of my people may have, but I have never indulged in it"

England folded his arms over as he snorted "Yea sure..."

"Artie?"

"Mm?" He tilted his head as he was unsure about the tone. "What is it?"

" Well since ye pretty much noticed me being off...The Stag told me to rest and heal... " as well as being a better brother to you, but not telling you that, haven't grown that soft yet.

Before they got the chance to continue the phone on the coffee table started to ring. The both of them stared at it before Allistor cleared his throat to pick it up.

"Ye reached the Kirkland manor, whose call-"

"Yo! Duuuude~ Where's Bri tain?" Both brothers flinched at the sudden sound of puppy hyperness coming down the phone. England mouthed that he wasn't here as he didn't want to deal with the American right now. Scotland smirked as he leant forward on his legs.

"England Isn't he-"

"I asked for Britain~ not England who are you dude?"

"Actually ye wee Rocket, when he's at Kirkland manor he's England, I'm his eldest brother Scotland" He pinched the bridge of his nose, was this really the guy that Arthur adopted into the family, seriously he developed an new fond respect to what Arthur had to go through at the world meetings.

"Rocket? You calling me that cause of the super duper awesome space programme that I got?"

"Yea let's go with that. Now what do ye want with ma brother?" He glanced up to see that said brother had a bemused look on his face; he glared at it and whispered under his breath I'll say that you're here, Causing England to put his hands up in protest.

"Dude me and some of the other countries are coming over to have a party~ just figured we'd give a heads up before we come over tomorrow~"

"Wait wha-"

"See ya later dudes~" Click...

"Son of a thistle... how did ye manage tae let him grow up like that?" Allistor growled dumbfounded to be partially related to that thing. He placed the phone back into its holder only to look back to see Arthur's face pale and bow into some form of depression. "Hey hey laddie what you doing now?"

"I wasn't there for him during his growing up period, he grew up so quickly and powerfully that he managed to successfully rebel against me, that's what happened" He started to growl at himself for having a sudden outburst, he really hated the question. He had gotten over it some but it still hurt every now and again. He wasn't paying too much attention to notice that Allistor plonked himself next to him and pulled him closer. To rub his arm, ruffle his hair, and nuzzle a little after kissing the top of his forehead.

"I ken Artie, I ken, hush now " Arthur hated the way he felt right now, why all of a sudden did he feel like such a kid, was it because his brother was off and being all nice. He pondered on the thought that if it continued to go on this way that he might stop being scared of him but he wanted his brother to heal as the stag said. But would that mean that once he healed that he be an evil spirit once more. "Yer strong Artie, really bloody strong, brothers and me wouldn't have ye representing us if we didn't think ye tae be strong"

A smile twitched at Arthur's lips, he really hadn't been complimented by any of his brother's in a really long time. Especially as it was coming from Allistor he felt a rather happy sensation course through his body.

"Now what are we gonna dae about the wee blighter and friends coming over?" Any smile that was about to appear on his face was quickly erased and was placed with horror. He scrambled to get up and out of the couch and hobbled his way up to his room to change. Allistor snickered as he watched his brother hurry himself out the room with quick haste. "Oi ye eejit! Dinnie over work yerself!"

"Fine! I'll over work you instead! Take off the damn cloak and tidy up the manor!"

"Can't! Stag says no!"

"You wanker! Fine! We'll do it together!" He stormed into his room with a determined look on his face as he hurried into his closet once again to change into his gentlemanly clothes. After he was finished and checked his brothers work on his leg he hurried back downstairs to find that his brother was slumped over on the couch. "Allistor?"

He edged closer to him, worry written all over his face, as he pressed his hand against Allistor's forehead. It was burning up, his breathing becoming shallow, he definitely had a fever.


	5. Maple Frog

**Just noting that France is showing up, I hardly know any French (I took German but even then I've forgotten most of it) and even though I could Google it I don't particularly trust it. So I apologize in advance that Francis isn't going to speaking to much French in this. Also implied FrSco... be a bit heavier in a few chapters to come, but they aren't the main in this story, just something to carry it along. **

* * *

Arthur watched his brother's chest raise and fall. He was pretty much having the same difficulty to catch his own breath after carrying the other man into his bed. He fidgeted on the chair not knowing what to do with himself once again. He tried calling America to cancel tomorrow but he wouldn't listen to what he said and started discussing his own day. Arthur just clicked off the American and decided to call France to see if he was able to sort it out but it ended up with France inviting himself over right away with Canada as he was with him at the time. He didn't seem to mind to much as he knew that both of them had dealings with Scotland and that they would naturally worry about him, so he hadn't fought to much against it. He studied his brother once more as he carefully sipped at his tea. The Scotsmen was all tucked up in bed with a cloth upon his forehead, breathing quick shallow breathes, he hoped that the fever would break soon. He placed his tea back onto the side table and settled himself onto the bed and replaced the towel with his hand to see how hot he was now. He didn't expect to see his brother's eyes to flicker open and to be looking at him.

"How long... have... I been out?" Allistor murmured as he brought his hand up from under the cover to take hold o f Arthur's hand to bring it down to be over his chest. Arthur blushed a little at the action not expecting it like a lot of the things that had been happening that day.

"Close to 2 hours," Meaning that the frog and Canada would be over soon. "So not too long"

"Heh... sorry... fer being a... bother tae ye" He licked his lips to wet his dry lips. "But tae bother... ye a bit more... got me whisky?"

"Ah... I'll have to check the cabinet, it been that long I forgotten that's how you cure any illness that you seem to contract"

"Water... of life..." He glanced down to see Allistor smiling a small one but smiling neither the less. It made his heart skip, what was going on. "And... another thing..."

"What would that be?"

"Could ye... start calling me... Alba again? Just when yer around me... not when other countries... are around... Ken ye got a reputation" His eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath again as it seemed to have been escaping him once more. He felt weakened so his grip on Arthur's hand loosened and his own hand feel to his side. Just then the door to the bedroom was loudly pushed open by a very worried Frenchmen and a more quite worried Canadian.

"Ah dear me, what are we going to do with you like this Allistor? Good thing I brought your favourite whisky with me too help." Francis walked swiftly over to Allistor's side as Arthur just as quickly got up to get a glass for the whisky, he gave a quick pat onto Matthew's shoulder before disappearing, leaving them both time with the feverish Allistor. He really didn't know how to cope with how he was feeling so getting away just seemed the best thing to do right now. Francis blinked though as he knew that from the time here long ago that the Scotsmen always had spare glasses in his side table. He went around to the other side to check just in case he was wrong. While he was doing this Matthew placed himself at the side of Allistor and tentatively touched the older man's hand. Allistor glanced up to see who was touching him and was surprised to see the maple there. He turned his head a little to the other side to notice that Francis was pouring out his whisky for him. He saw him smile back at him. "Loch Lomond Scotch malt whisky?"

Allistor couldn't help but smile at Francis after being apart for so long that he would still remember. He nodded meekly and tried slowly to get himself into a sitting position, Matthew moved to help him, he was thankful for it. "Aye... What are ye two doing here?"

"ah erm... Arthur had called Francis to help him talk to Alfred to call the party off tomorrow..." Matthew answered quietly causing Allistor to strain his ears a little as it been awhile since he visited the youngster. "He asked why and Alfred said it was because you will ill, so erm... Francis decided it best for him to come over as he was worried... I asked to come to as I was worried"

Allistor raised his arm slowly and gently patted Matthew on the head as well as ruffle it a little. He definitely had a little soft spot for the maple as he saw him smile and blush. Francis held the whiskey out in front of him and waited till Allistor took a sip of it. Grateful for the fire water to be running down his throat and warming him from the inside. He cough a little as expected but he really started feeling better after drinking it, he didn't know why it worked for him but it did so he didn't question it. "Ye didnie really need tae come tae see me ye ken"

Francis huffed an pouted "such gratefulness, guess you're not as ill as you seem to be if your acting that way."

"Aye yer right Francis, thank ye both fer coming tae see me in ma poorly state" Allistor continued to look at Matthew with a smile on his face and ruffled his hair more. Francis blinked in shock and quickly placed his hand on Allistor's head causing the other man to look at him with a frown. "What ye doing numpty?"

"my my I must take my statement back you must be ill to be this nice." With that being said Allistor quickly slapped the back of Francis head causing Matthew to go wide eyed. "Ah that's more like it"

"yer no the first tae say so" He muttered under his breath before going back to sipping some of the whiskey. "Where's Arthur?"

"He... went to get a glass for your whisky... guess he isn't in your room often enough to know that you already have a supply for that..." Now it was Allistor's turn to blink, he remembered that when Arthur was little he would always come into his bedroom at night after having a nightmare and that one night after America's rebellion, though he didn't drink when he was little and they had grown apart since then. He rubbed his forehead as he scrunched up his face, had they really grown apart that much, when they pretty much lived next door to one another, the feeling left him feel sour. "Ah Allie are you feeling dizzy?"

He glanced at Matthew through his fingers before closing them again. Maybe Arthur won't be calling him Alba any time soon. "Aye Maple... just need a bit more rest..."

Matthew and Francis looked at each other before both of them helped Allistor lay back down again. He twitched a little as he settled down soon after he was lying peacefully and the other two settled themselves down onto the window seat to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Arthur busied himself around the kitchen preparing scones, He didn't want to go back to the room yet and he didn't really have any luck finding suitable glasses but figured that even though ill he may swig it from the bottle. He was preparing fruit scones as they seemed to be his brother's preferred version of them, smothered with butter after cooked so that it melted into it. He frowned once more as he seemed to be growing even more frustrated at the feeling that was growing inside of him. Was he getting sick to he wondered, He ran his fingers through his hair as he leant down to check how the scones were coming along. He figured that he could take his time as the Frog and Matthew was there to take care of him if he needed anything. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy hit him as he recalled the relationship that his brother and the frog once had together, especially as it was during the time that the country he represented was trying to control the both of them. He really hated that he had to go up against his brother, he knew himself that he was having a hard time dealing with it but he felt hatred in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Allistor's face in the battle field with an arrogant face. He balled his hands as he started to get anger again but more so from the sadness he felt. He finally sort of realised what his brother must have gone through when the battles were going on, having a brother rise up against you was such horrible feeling, and he had learned his lesson in a very hard way. He glanced at the scones to realise that they were browning way to quickly that they close to burnt, he hurriedly opened the oven to take the hot tray out, forgetting an oven mitt. Cursing he dropped the tray onto the counter and quickly went to run his hand under cold water so that it didn't blister. He sighed as the cold water washed over his hand; he was in some sort of trouble he just didn't know what on earth it was. He waited the five minutes and gently dried off his hand as he turned his attention to the scones. He nipped his lip as he saw how burnt they were and growled at himself for being distracted but they didn't seem too bad on the bottom so he decided to cut all the tops off. He smothered most of them with butter and plated them up carefully so that they were presentable, not that the others would care, but he did.

* * *

He tapped the door a little with his boot as he couldn't really open the door so he had to get someone else to do it. The door opened slowly to reveal Matthew being really cautious but smiled an opened the door fully when he saw who it was. "How's Allistor been keeping Matthew?"

"He's been resting well... Francis got the glasses from the side table so Allie had some of the whisky already... He wondered where you went though..." Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and continued to walk into the room and placed the plate next to the bottle of whisky and glass. He saw his brother's nose twitch at the sudden smell of the scones hit it. Matthew returned back to Francis side at the window seat.

"Hope the frog didn't do anything to him" He glanced over towards Francis and saw him scowl at the accusation but he glanced back down to see his brother smirk faintly in his sleep. He knelt down beside the bed and leant in close so only Allistor could hear him. "I made you some scones... Alba"

Allistor turned his head so that he could see Arthur and stare into his big green eyes that were similar to his own. He gently shifted himself so that he could gently ruffle Arthur's hair and smiled genuinely at him. Arthur felt himself relax as he felt so tense when he entered the room but now he felt better with his brother's hand on his head, making him happy that he did something good for his brother.

"Thank you Bráthair"


	6. Toned Down

**Sorry for making all you wonderful people wait, back at college now an it sucked my muse away seriously but now I have two chapter ideas for this so shall type what I can =) really sorry for it being kind of short but I will try harder at making them more worthwhile, so please don't give up on me yet!**

**Since back at college, story be updated every Thursday/Friday if I can manage it. **

* * *

The house was cleaned spotless for that day's festivities, Arthur had yet again tried to call Alfred to call it off but the American was having none it, not believing in any of his excuses at all. He was surprised that Francis had offered to cook for the night, though he had merely said that he didn't want him making his petit thistle sicker with his disgusting food. Arthur didn't really get it though as Allistor pretty much ate the same food he did, sometimes his food was even worse, but he was just glad that he didn't have to do an extra job tonight. Matthew was looking after Allistor in his room so that was another thing off his mind; he did worry but it made him feel a bit more at ease. Tonight wasn't going to be very fun but he was going to bare with it. He slid his star wand from his back pocket and flicked it around to rearrange the furniture so that there was enough space for everyone. At times he was really grateful that he was magical blessed as shifting furniture really wasn't his thing it was his brawny brothers' jobs. Sighing he continued with his working practically cursing Alfred as he did so.

"Petit lapin," Francis walked in whilst drying his hand with a dish towel that hung at his waist; he stopped and smiled when entering the room he thought he was in the middle of the Disney movie of sword in the stone. Where Merlin was making the dishes dance and clean themselves though in this case it was Arthur with furniture. "Petit lapin, the door bell is ringing shouldn't you go answer?"

"Just a second Francis, I can't hear you," Arthur settled the furniture further apparent so that more chairs moved into free spaces and the tables were up against the wall, the rug had been changed to a huge brown square rug from its normal beige so that if there was any spills that it wouldn't be seen as much. With a sigh he glanced over to see Francis smiling at him and he really didn't get why. "What is it?"

Francis feigned innocence, though was remember when was little and would visit the Kirkland's Allistor would show off in front of him with tricks that Arthur just did. "Oui, the guests have been arriving now."

"Why didn't you say so?!" Arthur huffed as he marched his way past Francis in a hurry to let the guests in he wasn't too sure how well the weather would hold as it had a habit of being four seasons at once. Before he could even turn the handle America had busted the door open and strode on in without much of a how do you do, as it knocked Arthur onto his arse. "Alfred..."

"Arthur! Ah what you doing on the floor? Bit of a silly place to be don't cha think?" he clutched his hands to either side of him to keep his anger from building up to high. Though he really wasn't helping that Alfred's stupid face was stupidly close to his own that he backed up a few before standing up and straightened his outfit out. He really liked the shirt he was wearing as it was one of the gifts he got from his brothers when he first went to the world meeting. He didn't think it was really professional looking for a meeting so he kept it for when relaxing or a party. It was plain black but held the GB flag in the bottom left corner. He wore shredded black jeans and three belts over his waist, as well as several bands on his wrist that were white & red (N-Ireland), black & yellow (Wales) and white & blue (Scotland). As he dusted himself off he heard Alfred give a whistle. "You don't look so old now! Quite sexy actually~"

He was about to tell him where he could stick it but he saw Romania, Japan, Prussia, Germany, and Italy standing in the door way wondering if it was okay for them to come in or not. It was actually sort of weird for him to see them in their casual clothes, especially Romania, he could understand the others being there but Romania? Sure they hung out from time to time to practise magic but it still felt a bit weird for him to be there. By looking at his face though he could tell he just managed to bump into the others as they were coming over here as he had a couple of scrapes across his face and clothes. "Welcome to Kirkland manor, I'm sure Alfred will show you to the living room, Francis has been setting out appetizer and wine. Just ask him if you need any other beverage. I'll return to you in a moment."

Before anyone could say anything Arthur was up the stairs in a couple of bounds without another word. He felt over crowded already so he had to get away, straight into his brother's bedroom. He was shocked at first but smiled softly as he watched Matthew bicker with Allistor about it being too soon. Allistor looked like a dejected kid as he sat on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed and a pout across his face, turn his head every which way when Matthew tried to force spoon him medicine. "Come on Uncle, it'll make you feel better."

"feck off Mary poppins..." Matthew puffed his cheeks and held Allistor's nose just enough from him to gasp for breath and then took the chance to stuff the spoon full of medicine into the older man's mouth, and waited till he swallowed. The red head coughed a sputtered. "Ack... trying tae kill me?"

"Was for your own good..." He nodded triumphantly as he looked over his shoulder to see that Arthur was slow clapping with a grin on his face. "Owh Dad didn't realise you were there, everything okay?"

Allistor decided to glare at both of them before he settled his eyes on Arthur's t shirt. "Ah that's the shirt that we gave ye, thought it dinnie fit?"

"It hadn't, I just grew into it a bit more is all..." he felt himself blushing; he really had grown into it though it still hung a little. It was extremely baggy when he first worn it but he had since then been toning his body secretly so others wouldn't find out but guess it would be a bit more obvious since the shirt showed him a bit more. He saw Allistor like his lips that he had to turn away. "What are you doing up anyways? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Feel much better... thanks tae my whisky" And mumbles something about Matthew's medicine as well. "But wee Mattie here reminded me that wee rocket is holding the party tae night, so I want tae join. Nae argue with me Artie"

Arthur scoffed as he kicked the ground before turning back to face the pair again. To see Canada setting at the edge of the bed swaying his legs back and forth with a goofy smile on his face. Allistor had disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. "What are you smiling at Matthew?"

"Ah... Nothing... It just nice to be around Uncle again. It's been awhile ya know? Plus it great to have someone not forget about me" He blushed faintly and lowered his head a little biting at his lip. Arthur sighed once more, he felt a bit guilty that he would mix Canada and America up now and again but he never really forgot about him, just felt like he misplaced the younger one every now again. As he thought about it Allistor had always said Canada was his favourite, might have been because of his people migrating over or most of his culture influenced Canada's in some way. It had made him feel quite jealous which hadn't really surprised him really. He knew that he wouldn't be Scotland's favourite but deep inside him he never gave up on trying. Arthur was about to say something when Allistor came out and he felt himself blush really brightly. He had dressed himself; in a black short-sleeved buttoned shirt that was buttoned up to just above his navel, faded blue jeans, white braces that hung from his belt. He turned away to reveal to Arthur the coat of arms of their country on the back of his shirt, well the Scotland variant of the coat of arms, showing of Scotland's Unicorn and England's Lion. Arthur smirked many people would think unicorns to be girly but if you told that to a Scotsmen you may find yourself at the bottom of loch Ness, same goes if you say Nessie isn't real (She is!). "Ah you look great uncle Allie! You think so too don't ya dad?"

Arthur coughed against his hand and glanced away feeling the light haze of blush still there on his cheeks. Allistor chuckled and ruffled Matthew's hair as he picked up his amulet from the bed side table and slipped it on around his neck with a sigh. "Think yer Da may have a different opinion tae that laddie. Go downstairs and play about with Alfred awight?"

Matthew nodded before getting up and leaving the room. Arthur smiled it was really nice to see Matthew with a form of confidence around him though his smile faded a little when he thought that it might actually be sucked out of him when Alfred was around. "So... How you feeling Allistor?"

"Alba" He folded his arms over his chest and tilted to the side, eyeing the sandy blonde up and down and smirked.

"Alba... You feel any better?" He glared at the red head a little before giving up; it really didn't feel like he had the energy to fight with him.

"Aye." He checked his forehead, he still felt a little hot, but he just really wanted out of the room. Huffing he glanced back at his brother seeing him pull a funny face. "Ye look like a lion trying tae figure out what tae dae with his pray."

"And you a unicorn" Arthur heard Allistor snort at his reply. "I'm just unsure which side of the unicorn you are yet."

"The one that wants tae eat and drink and be gay (merry)!"


	7. Bad Touch

**Sorry for making you lovelies wait yet again, College as really thrown a spanner in the cogs, which I really have to focus on it within the next 9 days to actually have a chance in passing. Though really I just want to pack it in and just be done with it. Though could I ask those that read this what kinda relationships do you see Scotland and England having? As I'm not sure what I'm actually aiming for.**

* * *

Allistor snickered as he walked down the stairs behind his little brother, he couldn't help himself but try to make the smaller one feel uneasy. Though he still felt unwell and felt off he wasn't going to let that stop him from having a good time. Running his fingers through his red hair making it more messing that it was before he went into the kitchen to speak with Francis whilst Arthur went through into the living room to organise his guest. "What'cha got cooking? Good looking"

"Ah Allistor! Looking like a sexy beast as ever" The Frenchmen drawled out in his accent as he fussed over some finger food. "but should you really be up and around? Doubting petit lapin would have let you out of bed. Well I would be more than happy to led you back up there and stay in bed with you if you wish the company."

"Couple century's tae late fer that Frenchie" He smirked though and sat himself at breakfast counter so he could graze some of the food. "But see where the night may take us"

"Owh be still my beating heart" Francis patted at his chest as he reached for two glasses of wine and passed one over to Allistor to take. "Here's to the night bearing ripe forbidden fruits, which would be bitten as to not waste such pleasure"

"Ye still say the strangest of things Love" He grinned as he linked his arm around the blondes and they both downed the wine. "Here's tae a glorious night!"

* * *

"Party all night long ya'll~"

"Please calm down brother... or at least wait till everyone else has caught up with you" Matthew was trying to calm Alfred down from dancing on top of one Arthurs rather old coffee table. He really wasn't sure why the older nation hadn't hidden valuable things away while the American was around. His whispers were going unnoticed as the louder one was prancing around like an idiot but he continued until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder that he glanced back.

"It fine Matthew, If he falls, breaks my table and hurts himself, he'll just have to pay me back and maybe then he'll get it through his thick skull not to be such a prat" Arthur smiled at the blonde before glaring up at the one on his table. "Pay thrice over"

The Canadian felt a little bit worried about his brother but he left him to it and went over to Romania who was hovering near the appetizers. The German brothers were happily guzzling their beer that they had brought whilst the Italian watched them with a happy face. The Brit looked around and his gaze landed on Kiku who was currently studying his mystical book collection. He smiled to himself when he remembered his little chat with Kiku explaining that he could see spirits, it shocked the Japanese but then he came to understand it after as it explained that time that the Brit was over and had kept hearing things. He was about to walk over there when a pair of hands were placed over his eyes making him frown. "Give back my vision unless you want an elbow to the stomach."

"Aww poo you're such a spoil sport Arthur" Alfred removed his hands and placed a goofy smile upon his face. "Since you gone punk I thought you would be enjoying yourself a bit more"

"The state of my clothes doesn't necessarily mean a change in attitude" He folded his arms over and leant more on his hip and glanced behind him to see a pout, he smirked to himself before he was suddenly picked up around the waist and twirled around. "Ah! Put me down you bloody wanker!"

"Aye put the half pint down" The red head entered the room from the kitchen while cracking his knuckles. "Otherwise ye might get a knuckle sandwich"

The American stood blankly staring at the Scotsmen whilst the Brit in his arms looked rather green in the face like he was about to barff. He groaned at the sudden appearance of his brother but the menace didn't surprise him as the Scotsmen did love himself a good brawl but Arthur felt uneasy as it might lead Allistor to collapse again. "Alfred... put me down."

He was surprised that he was put down but then he was leant on like a post, he growled but that didn't make Alfred move away from him. The sandy blonde felt a lot of the other countries eyes on either him or on his brother and it was really started to grate on him. The Prussian however blinked a couple of times before grinning widely and flinging himself at the Scotsmen. "Hallooooo, long time no see buddy. Wie geht's?"

Allistor beamed at Gilbert as he held him into a held lock and rubbed his knuckles a few times over the Albino's head. "Auch yer here and I dinnie know, I must be a couple drinks behind ye, come in tae the kitchen, Francis is trying tae make me eat snails. Like I wasnie sick already"

He let go but patted the other man on the back leading him into the kitchen while laughing. Arthur silently thanked the Prussian for being his non awkward loud self before he shifted his elbow into the Americans side to get the blonde off of him. "You're lucky that Gilbert distracted my brother. God knows what he would have done to you, dunderhead"

"Dunderhead?" Alfred looked confused as he rubbed his side.

"Numbskull" He rubbed his forehead as a head ache was beginning to storm his brain. Using a word that his brother normally used was a good indication that he was already spending too much time around the Scotsmen. "I need some tea..."

* * *

**It rather short I am really sorry... but once i'm out from under my course work I will be writing more I promise!**


	8. Magical Dance

**I really should save this for later but... I'll put it up as I want to know if it is any good or not =)**

**Viva la vida by Coldplay – I do not own.**

**Hetalia – Do not own**

**Plot line – I haven't a clue lol**

**Reviews are always welcome, thank you!**

* * *

"You know what's funny Alfred?"

"Wha?..." The American stopped stuffing his face with food that Francis had served up a few moments ago. He kept clear of the snails though, yucky.

"Aliens' have been at my brother's place as well" Arthur responded calmly as he sipped his tea, they had settled themselves on the two seater sofa whilst the others had occupied the other two seater and three seater sofas.

"What! Really Dude! Like what happened at New Mexico! He's had that happen too!" He was practically leaping at Arthur to tell him more, he almost even forgot his food that he was that excited.

"Mm... yes if I remember correctly," He placed his finished tea cup onto the coffee table before leaning back into the sofa. "A little town called Bonnybrige... nice little village really, though not too much to do but I expect it to be a nice place to grow up"

Alfred waved that suggestion away as he wanted to know more about the aliens, he looked like a excited puppy staring at new toy that he was about to receive. "I just wanna know about the aliens!"

The Brit snorted as he felt a smirk grow on his face, he rubbed his chin as he thought that he could kill two birds with one stone, get America of his back and have Scotland torture someone else. "Why don't you go ask Allistor then? The one that told you to put me down earlier"

"Duuuude~ I think that guy wants to murder me... "His face paled instantly.

"And that makes any difference because? All the nations have wanted to do that to you one time or another"

"Yea but! You guys know me! He doesn't so is more likely to do it!" Alfred pursed his lips together as his brow creased. "You wouldn't let him do that would you Iggy?"

His eye visibly twitched at the nickname, he simply hated being called it, hated most of the nicknames he's given. "Well if you keep referring to me with that name I just might."

"No Arthur! Don't let him get me!" he stretched his arms out wide before engulfing the smaller nation into his arms, rubbing his face against the other man's cheek, saying please over and over again.

* * *

In the kitchen the lively trio were drinking and chatting merrily away, until the Frenchman and the Prussian annoyed the Scotsmen a little, when they made comment about the Spaniard not being there.

"Ma country begins with an S, it fine fer me tae fill in fer him, it winnie make much of a difference" The two looked at the red head before shrugging their shoulders and nodded along. Allistor hmphed to himself as he didn't take to much of a liking towards Spain despite some of his people going there for their holidays. "Besides! I'm much more loveable than him!"

Gilbert snickered into his drink as he patted Allistor on the back. He had forgotten that when the Scotsmen was a bit tipsy that he would get a bit more jealous but he was a riot when a drunk. "Come on _dummkopf _drink some more beer!"

"Oui it do you some good after the days you have had mon ami" Francis was starting to feel like a barman with the little dish towel hanging from his pocket and having been serving food and drink to everyone through most of the afternoon. Before they could even get more alcohol down their friend throat he had looked away to look outside the window. "What's the matter?"

Allistor grinned as he recognised some noise that might have been too low for the other gentlemen (using the term loosely) to hear. "Ah ma dear little petals I just minded something, keep an eye on ma brother won't ya?"

The two nodded in agreement as they watched the red head leave the kitchen to go outside, before looking at each other in confusion and then deciding to join the others in the living room.

Ludwig was oddly carrying Feliciano on top of his shoulders, as was Matthew on top of Alfred's, it was a strange sight to see as the others was looking on with bemused faces and lightly cheering the four on. Arthur was seen levitating a few doughnuts in the air and it appeared that Feliciano and Matthew were to try to eat them. Francis leant close to Vladimir so he could get a clue on what was happening. "What's going on here?"

"Well~ Arthur wanted to distract Alfred so proposed a game. Alfred jumped at it as well as Feli as he was getting fidgety, both of them dragged Pancake and Deadpan into the game as well as since Arthur said it needed four players. So..." the Romanian took a breather before continuing. "The goal is to eat the five doughnuts before the other does. Whilst upon someone else's shoulder and they aren't allowed to use their hands either."

"Really?" Francis chuckled to himself as he watched the Canadian and Italian have a mess of jam roll down their necks and some of it splatter onto the two that were underneath. "So much fun!"

By the time that the game ended no one really won as most of the doughnuts were either on the ground or on their clothes, but they had a good time trying the game out. Feeling sorry for them, just a little bit, Arthur muttered under his breath and flicked his wand to clean up the four nations and the room. He smiled as the room was filled with laughter and smiles, he really didn't expect it to turn out so well, though he started hearing music from outside and it seemed the others had also. The Brit went over the patio doors and opened them out the garden to see a whole lot of faeries playing with string instruments; violins, violas, cellos, and harpsichord. Whilst some others had cymbals, kettledrums, and bass drum. Though what he didn't expect to see was two of his other brothers there as well as he wasn't sure when they would have been returning. Liam was standing behind the keyboard and was clearly enjoying himself whilst Dylan was hitting some tubular bells. Arthur had to grin as he felt his fellow nations crowd behind him, he wasn't completely sure if they would fully see the faeries but might not be so terrified by the sight as he had been performing magic earlier. He blinked as he finally understood the tune that his brothers and faeries were playing.

**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

Scotland was standing in the middle of the brothers and was singing as he strode towards England and was trying to get him to sing along with him. He took his brothers hand only to be spun into his arms and walked back over to the music area. Arthur smiled as he felt part of the family again; feeling included in something, music really brought them together. Though he didn't really like that in the dance routine that he and Allistor were doing that he was the girl.

**I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

With a swift movement Allistor had somehow changed their clothes into their British Empire ones. Arthur suddenly felt the build of confidence inside of him along with the feeling of power. He kept singing along with Allistor as they danced around each other, he even smirked when Scotland bowed down to him and kissed his hand before dancing off again.

**One minute I held the Key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

The nations watched the glorious sight of Scotland and England dancing and singing together, though none of them (except from France) really knew the other two countries that were playing the instruments.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in foreign field**

Both Dylan and Liam were now joining in with the singing and were glancing at each other, enjoying the moment of it all after what they had to deal with when they were away. Just enjoying the music and beating out their frustrations away that relaxation was settling in.

**For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world**

The mixed of blue and red material was swishing this way and that way as the two danced around the place. It had almost looked like they had been fighting in some way as they had been side stepping and some defence moves. But they were truly enjoying themselves.

**It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become**

The faeries were small with their instruments but the music sounded loud and pure to everyone within distance. Their dazzling wings fluttering as they decided to dance along with the men, making them smile as their colours changed and made shapes that only the brothers could really see.

**Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?**

The dancing started to slow as the song was nearing the end but that didn't stop the brothers from keeping the singing strong. Allistor was feeling great for the first time in years; it amazed him that he could possibly feel like this again. He felt like he could collapse any moment though and he knew that wasn't going to end well if he did faint so kept fighting the feeling off the best he could so he didn't worry is younger brothers.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in foreign field**

Arthur couldn't believe what he was feeling, he felt so many emotions, that he thought he was going to explode. Here he was dancing with his eldest brother who he thought hated him, and the red head was smiling his head off at the blonde. He could feel his cheeks redden but he wasn't sure if it was cause of the dancing or the way he suddenly felt. Did he like his brother more than a brother or just a really strong connection towards him?

**For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world**

They went through the two last verses twice more before they stood facing each other breathing deeply but grinning their heads off. Their clothes changed back to what they had been wearing before, light golden dust floated away as the magic slowly disappeared as well as the instruments, the faeries were cheering happily and said their goodbyes to the four brothers before going back to their homes. The nations that were loud cheered for the four whilst the quieter ones clapped in response.

Arthur couldn't stop himself from smiling as Liam and Dylan suddenly had dragged him into a big hug of a sandwich whilst Allistor stood to the side and was laughing at the sight.

* * *

**Aww family time with the UK bros. I just really couldn't get this out of my head after listening to viva La vida by cold play. I just really wanted to do some sort of magical thing from them and this is how it turned out.**

**Now I was thinking of another story of an Adventure of America and Scotland in the little town of Bonnybridge to try and spot the aliens. I live near that area so I have heard most of the alien rumours that go around for it, there was even a documentary made about it. Good idea or no?**

**As well as a Harry potter cross over at some point too Scotland and England. As I find that since Hogwarts is in Scotland that he should be more involved with the school and not just Arthur... but yea that's just another idea floating around. See what happens. **

**I'll finish these two stories off first though Bad Girlfriend I don't think have much more in chapters maybe 5 at most but doubt any more than that. This one... well... see what happens with this one as well.**


	9. Bed Time

After dancing their feet off the four brothers went back inside to greet by the other nations, Arthur went about introducing the hyper Liam and the silent Dylan whilst Allistor snuck off somewhere. Arthur wasn't really fully paying attention to his eldest for once and was more focused on his other brothers. The other seven nations made themselves comfortable in the living room listening to the tales of the Irishmen, Dylan and Arthur ignored them as they caught up together making sure that their eldest hadn't hurt the younger one. Arthur had a reserved smile for the Welshmen as he was generally the one that spoke to him and took care of him the most. None of them even realised that the Frenchmen had disappeared as well.

* * *

Allistor ran his fingers through his hair as he puffed on his cigarette, the cold air felt great to him, but the feeling from earlier was getting to him. Once his hand was free he gripped his shirt just over his heart as he felt an unexpected knot. He racked his brain for ideas on what could possibly be going wrong with him. Having some of experience of some but not with others he felt like his body was going through his wars again all at once, which really wasn't a good thing when he wanted to be on better terms with Arthur. He had to fight the urge to grip the railings of the balcony and roar out his frustration, though he nearly snapped the hand of his friend when he went to calm him, "_Ecosse_? Please _mon ami_ you must lay down"

"Francis... Hell i'm sorry..." He let go of his friend's hand who pulled it back and rubbed it gently. The Scotsmen turned away again and held his face in his hands trying not to tremble. "What's the matter wit meh"

"I don't know _mon ami_ but you must lay down. Can't have my strong knight suffering, is there anything _moi_ can do?" Francis rubbed soothing circles over the taller man's back and smiled gently as he felt him relax a little.

"Aye... Take meh tae bed. Don't think ma legs can hold much longer" Allistor hadn't really realised how much he had been leaning against the railing till he tried to move away from it. Just before his legs full gave out Francis swung the Scotsmen arm over his shoulder as he held his waist to give support.

"I've never seen you like this before..." Allistor couldn't help but smirk at his friends worry in his voice. It wasn't misplaced but it just that not many people waited around for him when he was down and injured. Not even the brat that was Arthur. "Do you wish for me to get _Angleterre_?"

"Nah... He has the other nations tae entertain fer tonight, plus I'm guessing that the American is a right handful?"

"Maybe just a little more than you were at that age" Francis had that thoughtful look on his face as they walked back to Allistor room. The red head glanced to see the look go from thoughtful to downright pervy. "You were such a cute little archer back then!"

"And ye had worse of a mop of hair than Arthur has now..." He grinned as he got a mock hurt expression before entering his room with a grunt. "Those were the days without much of a care"

"Oui... we have been through so much" Francis settled Allistor onto the bed as the Scotsmen didn't feel like getting under the covers just yet, but was well enough to take his shirt off to make the Frenchmen blush. "Ungentle manly to undress in front of someone."

"Ha i'm nae ma brother, and ye havnie complained befare" He scratched at his lightly hairy chest before relaxing his head back against the pillows with eyes closed and chuckled. "So why start now?"

He smiled as he felt Francis' hand on his forehead and opened one green eye to look at him, he didn't like the sad face that he was pulling. "For I am worried mon ami... you have been my oldest and longest friend, I hate to see you suffer like this and not know what to do."

"There is something ye can dae"

"Oui?"

"Smile fer me" He reached his hand up to cup the blonde's face who nuzzled into the palm trying to fight back his tears. And as Francis held Allistor's hand to his face he smiled a loving one that he gained from their alliance. "There we go petal..."

Before Francis could speak again Allistor was out for the night to his dreams.

* * *

By the end of the night Arthur was rushing his 'guest' out to the taxi's that were going to take them to their hotel's and in the end he was left with two of his brothers, and his little 'brothers' that he really considered sons. Though Alfred didn't want to be recognised as one, Matthew was pleased to have his uncles and his two papas. He ran his fingers through his blonde's locks as he released a breath that he had no idea he was holding. Straightening his shirt he composed himself as he headed back towards the bickering of the four nations. Though he didn't fully go into the room when he realised that two people were missing, his brother and the frog. Arthur chewed his lip for the millionth time as he felt a knot in his stomach. He really didn't like the thought that sprung to the forefront of his mind. The possibility of them having intimate relations once again.

"Arthur?... Arthur are you okay?" Matthew stood in front of him with a worried look that he snapped out of his thought process and smiled nervously.

"No no everything is just Peachy Matthew," He let out a laugh as he scratched the back of his neck "Managed to get yourself away from your uncles and brother eh?"

"_Oui _wasn't too difficult. You going to check up on Uncle eh? Think papa is with him."

"Yes, yes just going to make sure the frog doesn't do anything to him unsavoury" He lightly patted Canada on the back as he was given a look that he didn't really fully understand.

"I'll come with, want to make sure papa has been eating too" Matthew smiled as he walked along beside Arthur who suddenly felt more anxious at what they might see. He clenched his hand to his side as he tried to calm himself he was so focused on himself that he didn't see Matthew smile knowingly. "Hope Uncle Allie gets well soon, it been awhile since we done any curling together"

Arthur blinked as he realised he was being spoken too; he glanced to the side to see the thoughtful look. "Curling? Thought you preferred playing hockey?"

"I enjoy hockey too, obviously as it such a brilliant sport, but I enjoyed learning about curling from Uncle Allie. When you noticed Alfred more over me Allie would take me and teach me stuff so that I would cheer up. Even taught me some bag piping! But I'm not as good as he is" He grinned as he held his polar bear closer to him, his little curl bouncing as he spoke happily though quietly. Arthur smiled sadly as he thought back to the children's beginnings He really had more of a invested interest in the American that he felt a little guilty for the way he treated the Canadian. Though it warmed him a little that Canada turned out the way he had even if a bit invisible.

"You sneaked out a lot with Allistor then mm?" He put on his fatherly tone to see what kind of response he would get and it was a funny one as he watched Matthew blush his flag colour and stutter on his words. He let out a little laugh at the scene "Don't worry about it too much, I'm not mad at you, maybe at myself for overlooking you when you were younger, but I'm not mad at you"

"Dad... at least you recognise me more now, it really makes up for things eh" They reached the door to Allistor's room as Matthew smiled at his ex carer. "Think Uncle is trying to do the same for you as well, even if in a weird way."

Before Arthur could respond Matthew had already opened the door carefully and snuck himself in, Arthur followed behind and wasn't too sure what to make on the scene. His brother was lying above the covers asleep still in his clothes from earlier, whilst Francis was slumped over, from his chair, with his head on the Scotsmen chest. What pained him the most was that Allistor's arm was draped over the Frenchmen's shoulder in a comforting manner. Though the blonde's head on his brother's chest didn't make him too happy. But he tried to hide his annoyed face as he went over to Francis' side to shake him awake. Carefully he kept his voice down so to not wake his brother "Oi... Francis wake up..."

He frowned his large brows as he got no response; he shook him again a bit more roughly, this time making the other blonde stir. "Snail eater wake up you git, Alfred is drinking all your wine, and I can't stop him."

He heard a snicker coming from across from him as the sleeping one shifted a bit more quickly as he sat up, nearly banging the brit's head with his shoulder as he looked around panicked. "_Non_ the wine!"

"Simmer down, think if you go now you might be able to rescue the last bottle" before he could even say what type of wine it was Francis was off like a shot, leaving Allistor's arm to plonk back down onto the bed. "Well... that worked better than expected."

"Still don't like him that much do you?" Matthew whispered lightly as he settled on the other side of the bed and lightly stroked his uncle's hand.

"Neither here nor there lad. Just easier to insult after all these years, we have moments, like tonight. Though think that was more for Allistor's benefit than for our own."

"Well common goal can make the unlikely of allies, it like war in a way..." He grew silent for a moment before smiling at the Brit. "I'll leave you two alone and make sure my brother and Papa isn't in a brawl from your stint eh"

"Sorry about that..."

"No you're not" Matthew grinned as he got up and left the Englishmen to the silence though the Scotsmen's light snoring broke it every now and again.

"True... I'm not sorry..." He leaned back on the chair that Francis had occupied before hand and sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling. He studied the swirls as if they were the most interesting thing in the world just so that he could focus on something other than his thoughts. He twitched his nose when something gentle poked it. He went cross eyed to study the little ball of light and smiled as he realised who it was. "Jessebelle, how lovely to see you"

"Nice to see you again young sir" He held out his hand for the faerie to settle herself upon. Her petite feet touched his hand and he felt warmth spread through him. This little red madam belonged to his brother and was one of the more well spoken of them. Her red tulip dress fanned out around her as she knelt down and held her head high. "Fionna will be here soon, we are taking turns on looking over the young master, there is so many of us looking for answers on what ails him"

"I had wondered why I couldn't see you, no matter what you or the others do, don't wear yourselves out" He looked over to his sleeping brother as he worried about what could happen "bad enough the brute is all over the place, be ever worse with you lot doing the same"

"We know our limits but will still do our best" She rose from his hand as she spoke an fluttered over to the sleeping one, her red veined wings sparkling as she leant down and kissed her young master on the nose before returning back to Arthur to do the same. "My queen sends her love in such a time"

"I send the same, look after yourself" With a little curtsey she turned into her ball of light and disappeared from sight. Sighing deeply he went back to watching his brother and hoped like hell that he would get better soon. "Alba... Don't disappear on me..."

* * *

**hmm well... yea that party didn't last long but oh well. whittling the characters back down again so eventually be left with three in the house just gotta see how it goes. Also sorry for only getting back round to this story as things just got caught up to me and left me drained. anyway hopefully things will go back to being okay. **

**Review please if you don't mind =) **

**Thank you to those that do and those that follow as well as favourite**

**3Sukka, Amazingtitlehere, Elentia, Furretina, Grimm Hatake, Iggy phantomhive, Jky. Malfoy, Katoryu, MB4125, Megumi-senpai, Mistsus Lethal Bunny, N and S and F, Nocturna-life, Nutty colour, Rose Midnight Moonlight Black, RusCan 4Eva, Sasuke's-killer112, ShiroiNami45, Sora Resi, Suzume Jun, TearsHiddenInTheRain, VampKittyGingy, WolfPrincess37, Zemmo, ayanami-verloren, kitsunenari-chan, littlemisssunshine13, lovinglolipop0402, unlucky XIII, violetdemon, AndDownWeGO, KellehKupKake, RaraB, Sesi Braginskaya, Tigora7136, zupatupa**

**Thank you so very much to you lovely people**


End file.
